pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Darn Electabuzz!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 18th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot The Electabuzz team is playing baseball with the opposing team. The team wishes Corey DeMario was playing, for the opposing team hits the baseball, disappointing Casey, who has been watching the game. Casey sighs, for it is difficult for her to support the losing team, who did not win 10 times in a row. Suddenly, two guys are trying to get Charizard back, who is running away. To help them, Casey rallies her team - Beedrill, Charizard and Elekid - to stop Charizard. Charizard just runs through them, hitting the team. Casey yells at Charizard, who nearly runs over her, but one of the guys manages to protect her, causing Charizard to bash into an object. Casey thanks the man, but realizes he is Corey DeMario, the pitcher of Electabuzz team. Corey admits his arm has to be healed further (hence why he is not playing yet), so he is helping his father run a ranch. Casey is charmed and introduces herself, while Corey introduces the other guy, Benny, who owns the Charizard. Benny admits Corey trained Charizard and gave it to him, but they said some things to Charizard by accident, causing it to go on a rampage. Casey's team intimidates Charizard, who has not battled in a long time, hence he cannot fly not spit fire. Casey decides to cheer for Charizard, give it some inspiration to battle. Casey joins her team and starts cheering. Charizard stands up, so Corey asks Don, the Charizard, to use Flamethrower. Don, however, fails and turns around disappointed. Benny goes to get Don, while Corey invites Casey for lunch at the ranch. Later, Casey looks at the pictures, seeing Corey's father is quite a fan of Electabuzz team himself. However, he wishes Corey would come back to the team. Casey asks what does he mean by that. Corey's father, Shiego, thinks Casey could help out the team by encouraging Corey to return to the team. He explains Corey's shoulder healed months ago, but Corey doubts he is a good pitcher anymore. It is why Shiego asked Benny to train Charizard and inspire Corey to return to the team. Benny is told about the plan, so the three hope Corey returns and restores the Electabuzz team to its former glory. Next day, Casey, with her team, as well as Benny and Corey, are to support Don, though the real intention is to get Corey back in his spirits. Casey orders they have to get every doubt and uncertainty out of their minds. Don makes a low cry, while Benny and Corey shout out loud. Together, however, they encourage themselves in good morals. Casey thinks the next step should be cheerleading, to give others that motive to continue on. Casey ditches her jacket, startling Corey, Benny and Don. A moment later, everyone is using the pompons and is dancing. Corey hopes nobody from his team is seeing wearing the cheerleading outfit, but is pleased that Don just flew. Don tries once more, but flies just a small distance, before falling down. Seeing Don, Corey fears if he were to return, he wouldn't play well and would face humiliation. Casey thinks the next step is to have a battle, and her opponent would be Shiego, to show the burning spirit. Casey uses Don (even if the boys doubt it is time yet), while Shiego sends Ampharos. Ampharos tackles Don, so Casey orders Flamethrower, but Don cannot use the move. Ampharos uses Thunder Punch, so Don tries to fly, but fails and gets hit. Cores declares his father to be the winner. Casey thinks Don sucked, but Benny and Corey believe Casey's coaching is the real problem here, not Don. Casey doubts that, so Corey decides to oversee Don's training, trying to prove Casey wrong, even if she knows Corey is afraid to go back to baseball business. Corey runs off with Don to get him back into shape. Shigeo is glad Casey managed to get Corey training, even if Casey believes she may have been too harsh. Benny is told this was set up, to get Corey to train Don, since Casey hopes those two will get back on the track. Corey and Don run onto the top of the mountain, to remember their days when they traveled together. At the top, Corey asks Charizard to fly, since this was the first time it flew. Don is scared, while Corey remembers how Casey told him he was a coward not to get back on the team. Corey tells Don he must not doubt himself. Don jumps and starts to fly, but seeing the water below, he panics and falls down, onto a branch. Corey goes to rescue Don, but accidentally falls down. At the ranch, Casey, Benny and Shigeo are waiting and since Corey has been missing for three hours, they go to look for him. Casey sends Meganium, Beedrill and Elekid to scout the area. After a while, Beedrill has found something. Beedrill takes Casey to the top of the mountain, where she sees Corey on a boulder and Don on the branch. Corey clarifies Don is terrified of water, ever since it fell in a lake. Casey climbs down, much to Corey's displeasure. Furthermore, a storm appears and a wind blows Casey off the wall. Corey throws the rope, which Casey grabs. Corey pulls Casey up, seeing her as a fan that never backs down. Casey is glad Corey has gained his spirit back and holds onto him, as he climbs up. It starts to rain, making tougher for Corey to climb up, though Don observes this. Some boulders start falling down, which Corey and Casey nearly dodge. Benny, Shigeo and Casey's Pokémon come, while Corey takes a step and the rock is crushed, causing Casey and Corey to fall down. Beedrill tries to save them, but fails, causing Casey and Corey to drown. Seeing this, Charizard starts flying and dives into the water, surprising Benny and Shigeo. Don comes out of the water, carrying Casey and Corey and taking them into the skies. Don is glad and starts using Flamethrower. Corey thanks Casey, who thinks Corey deserves credit for supporting Don. Corey, however, decides to go back in the team. During the night, Corey is playing for the Electabuzz team. Supported by his friend and family, as well as seeing Don flying and using Flamethrower, pitches the ball successfully. With this move, the Electabuzz team wins and is cheered by his fans, including Casey. Debuts Character *Shigeo *Benny Demario *Corey Demario Trivia *The narrator reads the title episode. Dub edits *When Corey explains Don is frightened of water, Casey mentions having Magmar and Rapidash in the dub. Gallery Casey watches another loss for the Electabuzz team SP025 2.png A scared Charizard runs off SP025 3.png The man tackles Casey down, protecting her from Charizard SP025 4.png Casey meets her idol, Corey DeMario SP025 5.png Charizard, Don, has been stopped SP025 6.png Charizard and her team cheers for Charizard SP025 7.png Corey invites Casey for lunch SP025 8.png Casey meets Shigeo, Corey's father SP025 9.png The team's spirit is cheered up SP025 10.png Casey shows her next step for Don SP025 11.png Don is shocked he will have to battle SP025 12.png Ampharos defeats Don SP025 13.png Corey is not fond of Casey's training program SP025 14.png Shigeo and Casey admit this was a plan to get Corey training with Don SP025 15.png Corey and Don fall down SP025 16.png The group worries Corey has not returned yet SP025 17.png Don is still unable to fly SP025 18.png Casey goes onto Corey's back SP025 19.png Don has gained his powers back SP025 20.png Corey is back in the game }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Satoru Iriyoshi Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Masakuni Kaneko